Jigawatt
Jigawatt, smooth talking master of electricity with all the right moves. He came to exist during a trollbait thread when an anon suggested that we create a black character with electric powers. Origin Ovaltine Jenkins was once an average 9-5 drone, working his young life away in a cubicle in the offices of Honkeycorp. When one day on his way home after work, he found a pair of parachute pants, putting them on he's infused with the power of 1.21 gigawatts, becoming the sensational Jigawatt! Defender of the downtrodden. Supporting Characters *'Nestlé Jenkins' - Ovaltine's mother, is always in his business snooping and what not, but she does it cause she worries about her boy. Though she does criticize the fact that she has no grandchildren yet, and that he still hasn't been promoted yet. *'Brittany Wonderbred aka White Chocolate' - His love interest. A sassy slightly plump white girl with junk in da trunk whose always trying to get the d. Shes torn between her mutual love of Ovaltine and Jigawatt and wants nothing more than a 3 way with them but can never seem to get them in the same room. Jigawatt refuses to let her in his parachute pants and he can't tell her why. *'The Black knight' - Ovaltine's dad left him at an early age to get milk and some ports and never returned. But what really happened, unbeknownst to his family, was that he was actually a civil rights activist and The Man kidnapped him and erased his mind, leaving him on the street. He felt a need to fight back, but without knowing how he became what he thought was a masked hero known as The Black Knight. More of an antihero though as sometimes he helps out Jigawatt but sometimes he's causing more harm then good by attacking federal establishments. *'Vernest Lambert Watkins' - Ovaltine's grandfather who helped raise him after his father disappeared. Rogues Gallery *'Doughnut Holschtein' - Demented master of pastries. Doughnut Holschtein, demented master of pastries. Born in Bavaria under the name Ernst Wolfgang Hollenschtein, Doughnut Holschtein was raised as the son of master chocolatier. His youth spent amidst sweets and confectionary delights spurned within him a desire to become the greatest pastry maker in the world. After years of attending the most prestigious cooking schools in all of europe and rising through the ranks in the kitchens of the most highly rated restaurants, he believed that he was ready, but to his shock he was nowhere near the best. The realization drove him to study the dark baking arts, conjuring a pastry demon from the void he made a deal to receive amazing baking prowess. He used his new found skills to wow the world, but after a few years the demon came to collect what was owed. Saved by the timely intervention of a powerful sorcerer, he found himself stripped of his ill-gotten abilities. The humiliation and shame was too much for him, he fled to the states changing his name and opening up a small bakery. For a time he was content, until his business began to fail, and he found himself delving once more into the dark arts. Merging his newly mystical skills with his baking abilities, he proceeds to steal from the wealthy and influential members of the city. Until Jigawatt appeared on the scene and foiled his schemes. * Ghee Buttersnaps and MC Clap Yo Handz - The best break dancer and DJ duo in all of Detroit. A title that they sought to uphold by traveling across the country challenging any and all comers, growing more arrogant and cruel with each victory, that is until they went up against Jigawatt. Finding themselves defeated and humiliated, they swore vengeance on the hero. Approached by a mysterious man who offered them a means to achieve their revenge, they agreed to undergo a process which would give them enough power to crush Jigawatt. **Ghee possess the power to absorb and store ambient or kinetic energy, and fire them as concussive blasts of light. Combined with his own style of breakdance fighting makes him a force to be reckoned with. **MC can drop the beats, controlling anyone within earshot of his hypnotic rhythms or just blasting them away with bursts of sonic force. Together they have become the deadliest duo in the world. *'Hummingbird Saltalamacchia' - Crazed ornithologist. *'Rich Fingerland' - Also known as the Fuzz. *'The Man' - His arch nemesis, the faceless master conspirator and oppressor of the people. The mysterious orchestrator of evil. *'Duke Atlas' - Grappler supreme. A legend in the wrestling circuits, Atlas was the best of the best, but when the ring no longer thrilled him he sold his skills to highest bidder. Becoming hired muscle to the biggest crime bosses around, but after an encounter with Jigawatt left him badly burned he swore revenge. Volunteering to have a synthetic skin grafted onto himself, rendering him not only resistant to bullets and electricity but also fire-proof. He now seeks to use his vaunted grapples to put Jigawatt into an early grave. *'Silicon Slick' - Cybernetic gangster. James Poburn was once the biggest, baddest boss man around, until a chart mix-up during a routine operation led to his brain being put into a robotic body. Deactivated and placed in cold storage, it would be decades before a stray bolt of lightning would awaken him once again. Now back in action and looking to reclaim his old turf he's set his targeting systems on Jigawatt and The Man. *'Gale Monsoon' - Storm controlling villainess who can command the power of hurricane winds and torrents of water to lay waste to all who oppose her. *'Killowat' - A giant monster with power poles sticking out of it's back, glowing red eyes and that appears to be made of rock. It can fire devastating blasts of electricity and tangle things in the power lines connected to the poles on his back. Gallery Jigawatt.png|original concept IMG_0822.png|costume redesign concept Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero